Errores y confusiones de un eterno adolescente
by DreamGirl93
Summary: Edward tiene quince años como vampiro. Tras haber abandonado a Carlisle para llevar una vida nómada y haber vuelto de nuevo con él, siente que no puede volver a fallarle. Cuando vuelve a probar la sangre humana, se siente incapaz de mirar a Carlisle de nuevo. Contiene spanking/azotes/nalgadas/castigo corporal


Edward descansaba con los ojos cerrados, con la espalda apoyada en un tronco. En realidad, los vampiros no necesitan descansar, y a su cuerpo no le pasaba nada: podría haber corrido varios kilómetros más de los que acababa de hacer sin sentir la necesidad de detenerse. Era su mente lo que necesitaba un momento de reposo, ya que no lograba encontrar la paz. Por una vez, la suerte estaba de su lado, ya que no había nadie en varios kilómetros a la redonda, así que no escuchaba ningún pensamiento ajeno. Claro que eso, inevitablemente, le obligaba a llenar el espacio con los suyos.

Llevaba quince años en su nueva vida: casi el mismo tiempo que había pasado como humano. Apenas visualizaba ya los rostros de sus padres, y casi no se acordaba de cómo era él antes de la transformación. Sí recordaba sus ojos, de un color verde del que se sentía orgulloso. Ya se había acostumbrado al color ámbar de su mirada de vampiro, y casi sentía que armonizaba mejor con el conjunto de su rostro...pero en aquél momento sus ojos eran de un color rojo intenso, que destacaba demasiado. Sus pómulos marcados, la mortecina palidez de sus mejillas, y sus rasgos en general se conjugaban con el color granate para darle un aspecto fiero. Hacía media hora que Edward había roto un espejo, por ver a aquél extraño reflejado en él.

Se suponía que ya lo tenía controlado. Los diez primeros años habían sido duros. Finalmente, había abandonado a Carlisle para llevar una vida alejada del _vegetarianismo_. Se había engañado para creer que no pasaría nada malo por beber la sangre de un par de criminales. Pero sus pensamientos...Sus pensamientos antes de morir...Todas las personas mueren igual, sin importar sus actos previos. Todos mueren deseando vivir. Y él les quitaba esa vida, cuando había otra opción. Una opción pobre, poco atractiva...pero correcta. Decidió volver con Carlisle, y alimentarse de animales, y su determinación se hizo mucho mayor al ver que el doctor le perdonaba, y que creía en él. Pero le había fallado.

Había ocurrido muy deprisa. Ni siquiera estaba sediento. Al menos, no mucho. Los pensamientos de una chica llamaron su atención. La joven gritaba en su mente, porque no la permitían hacerlo con la voz. La estaban secuestrando. Aunque quiso intervenir, sabía que no debía hacerlo. En muchos sentidos, Edward era como un dios, aunque él se veía más bien como un demonio, y los dioses no deben intervenir en la vida de los hombres. Si utilizaba su fuerza o su velocidad para proteger a la chica, enseñaría al mundo lo que él y Carlisle eran. No obstante, y sin dejarse ver en ningún momento, decidió no alejarse demasiado, como un guardián en la oscuridad. Aquello se descontroló cuando Edward escuchó la clara intención de aquellos hombres de matar a la mujer, que no sobrepasaba los veinte años. Sin pensarlo, casi voló hasta el lugar del crimen, varias calles más allá de donde él se encontraba. En aquella maldita ciudad sólo podía salir de noche, cuando el sol no actuaba sobre él exponiéndolo al mundo, pero la oscuridad no fue ningún obstáculo. Antes de poder llegar hasta ellos, hubo un forcejeo, y la mujer logró escapar. Pero el delincuente se llevó un pequeño corte en el brazo, y el olor de la sangre fresca enloqueció a Edward. Sintió el ardor de su garganta como el contacto de un metal al rojo vivo que alguien le hubiera puesto ahí. Le cortó el paso al criminal, y pudo verse a través de sus ojos. Pudo ver el miedo que provocaba.

_Sólo un poco_ se dijo, pero él mismo se dio cuenta de que mentía. No le importó. Se abalanzó sobre su víctima, y se alimentó de su sangre. En cuanto sus labios probaron el líquido, se apoderó de él un frenesí incontenible, y en pocos segundos del humano sólo quedaba un cuerpo inmóvil. Edward se deshizo de él, y se dio odió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Pasó toda la noche fuera, alimentando sus malos pensamientos, y finalmente, antes de que amaneciera regresó a casa. Carlisle aun estaba fuera: hacía turno de noche en el hospital y debía de estar al caer. Edward tuvo unos minutos de soledad que no le hicieron ningún bien. Todo en aquella casa que compartía con el médico le hacía ver que le había fallado. Se miró al espejo, y vio lo mismo que vería Carlisle: a un monstruo. Rompió el reflector y destrozó una pared, pero contuvo su ira antes de acabar con la casa. Cogió un trozo de papel, y escribió una carta de despedida en la que le contaba lo que había pasado. No tenía el valor de enfrentarse a él... Estaba por salir de la casa, cuando le oyó regresar. Trató de evitarle, pero Carlisle le había oído y se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Sus pensamientos denotaban preocupación, que se iba acrecentando a la par que sus llamadas no recibían respuesta. Se vieron cara a cara en el hall, y Edward sintió dolor en el pecho, como si su corazón volviera a latir, cuando vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Carlisle, al reparar en el color de sus ojos. Edward trató de respetar su intimidad, pero sus pensamientos eran como gritos en su cabeza:

_¿Edward...¿qué...? ¿Qué ha pasado? Toda la noche fuera...estaba preocupado...Ojos rojos. Sin duda, sí, son rojos. Edward hijo, ¿estás bien?_

Era una confusión de ideas, como si Carlisle estuviera hablando a Edward con la mente pero a la vez no pudiera evitar pensar para sí mismo. La forma en que Carlisle le miraba...Edward no se creía capaz de soportarlo. ¿Qué era? ¿Decepción? ¿Compasión? ¿Asco?

_¡Sé más concreto, Carlisle!_ pensó Edward a su vez, y lo expresó en forma de gruñido.

Percibió algo extraño, quizás lo último que hubiera esperado encontrar en Carlisle en esos momentos: culpabilidad. _Tal vez no debería haberle convertido._

Aquello le dolió tanto...Carlisle se arrepentía de haberle salvado. Era una decepción tan grande como compañero...como hijo... que carlisle se arrepentía de tener que compartir su vida con él. No debía preocuparse: Edward tenía pensado remediar eso muy pronto. El doctor era plenamente consciente en ese momento de que Edward podía escucharle, así que se había impuesto sobre su cerebro, y lo había dejado en blanco, recordando un manual de medicina bastante complejo. Carlisle no solía ocultarle lo que pensaba, y Edward se tomó aquello como una prueba de lo mucho que la había fastidiado: estaba tan disgustado que no podía soportar que él supiera lo que pensaba. Edward se sintió un intruso en la mente de Carlisle por primera vez desde que tenía su don. _¿Cómo no va a arrepentirse si conmigo no tiene intimidad?_ Intentó salir corriendo, pero el doctor le agarró con fuerza del brazo cuando pasó por su lado.

- Edward... - murmuró, con ojos apenados.

Por toda respuesta, él se soltó con brusquedad y siguió su camino. Echó a correr a velocidad imposible, sin sentir por una vez el placer que ese ejercicio solía proporcionarle. Era muy rápido, pero Carlisle tampoco era lento, así que no debía confiarse. Mientras corrían, el doctor trataba de comunicarse con él. Edward trató de ignorarlo, pero su poder no era algo que pudiera apagar a voluntad.

_Edward, espera. No te vayas. Otra vez no._

Silencio.

_Al menos dime a dónde vas. Dime cuándo vuelves. Dime algo._

Más silencio. ¿Cómo era posible que quisiera seguir viéndolo? ¿Lo decía por compromiso o lo pensaba de verdad? La mente de Carlisle solía ser bastante sincera...y la distancia entre ambos se estaba recortando. Edward casi le sentía detrás de él.

- Déjame en paz - dijo entre dientes. Sabía que los oídos del vampiro rubio lo captarían con facilidad.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Edward soltó una risa sarcástica, pero no dejó de correr.

- Sabes muy bien lo que ha ocurrido.

- Hijo, detente...hablemos, yo...

- No soy tu hijo - replicó. Sabía que esas palabras destrozaban a Carlisle. Pensaba en él como un hijo, y deseaba que él le viera como un padre. Cada vez era más sencillo verle como tal, pero Edward no podía permitírselo. Él era un monstruo, no como Carlisle. Ya había tenido un padre al que no debería haber sobrevivido. No merecía una segunda oportunidad, tal y como acababa de demostrar al ser incapaz de contener sus impulsos con aquél humano...

Esas palabras debieron de surtir efecto, porque escuchó qué Carlisle se detenía. Tras varios segundos más se hizo evidente que ya nadie le perseguía, y Edward siguió corriendo hasta que ya no pudo oír los pensamientos del doctor. Se dirigió a la parte más despejada de un bosque, y el sol, que ya había salido, provocó destellos en su piel.

_Una piel hermosa para un ser despreciable_ se dijo.

Le gustaban esa clase de lugares...Se respiraba paz. Y era allí donde se encontraba, respirando hondo con los ojos cerrados apoyado en aquél tronco. Tenía que decidir a dónde iría, pero esa decisión podía esperar. Estaba a gusto en aquél momento, aspirando el olor de la hierba cuando quería; sin respirar y oyendo el silencio cuando no. Se notaba fuerte, más fuerte que nunca, en realidad, salvo en su época de neófito. Sería el efecto de la sangre humana.

_Edward..._

Aquella era la voz de Carlisle. Edward se incorporó y escuchó. El vampiro más viejo debía de haberle rastreado. En pocos instantes pudo escuchar su cuerpo además de su mente. Se dijo que al menos le debía una despedida, como aquella otra vez en la que le dejó marchar. Pero entonces era distinto...Acababa de fallarle...Ya le había dado una segunda oportunidad. Edward no creía merecerse una tercera.

Carlisle no venía corriendo. Andaba tranquilamente, para darle la oportunidad de irse si así lo deseaba. Quizá por sentirse libre, Edward se quedó. El doctor no llevaba la bata blanca cuando entró en el claro. Vestía unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa, según la moda de la época, pero Edward no entendía cómo podía encajar entre la ciudadanía común, con aquellas ojeras que en vez de afearle le hacían más hermoso, y ese pelo rubio que le hacía parecer hijo del mismísimo sol. Tenía un rostro bondadoso, sobretodo cuando sonreía, pero en aquella ocasión estaba serio, con el ceño fruncido.

- Carlisle - saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, más tranquilo después de su momento a solas.

- Edward - dijo, pero no fue eso lo que pensó. En su mente le llamaba hijo, pero no lo dijo en voz alta temiendo que él no quisiera escuchar aquella palabra. - Temía que te hubieras ido.

- Iba a hacerlo.

- ¿Sin despedirte?

- Adiós.

Edward sintió una oleada de dolor en los pensamientos de Carlisle, pero también sintió cómo se sobreponía, dispuesto a decirle algo importante. El doctor no le dejaba saber que era, intentando al máximo ocultar lo que pensaba.

- Cuanto te marchaste la primera vez, querías probar otro estilo de vida. Yo no podía obligarte a llevar una vida que no habías elegido, así que acepté tu decisión. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día decidieras volver conmigo, y lo hiciste. Aquella vez entendí por qué te marchabas, aunque deseara que te quedaras conmigo. Ahora no lo entiendo.

Carlisle trató de acercarse, pero Edward le enseñó los dientes en señal de advertencia. Actuaba como si fueran de clanes enemigos.

- Es asunto mío.

- Me parece que no.

- Maldita sea, Carlisle. Me voy, y ya está.

- No te voy a dejar hacerlo.

- No puedes impedírmelo.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Ser un nómada? Ya lo intentaste, y llegaste a la misma conclusión que yo...

- Hay más opciones. Puedo unirme a los Vulturis

Carlisle le había hablado de ese clan con un mezcla de cariño y rechazo.

- El resultado será el mismo. serás un extraño entre ellos, como llegué a serlo yo, o te convertirán en algo que no quieres ser.

- Yo decidiré lo que quiero ser. ¡Tú no decides por mí!

- No voy a dejar que tropieces dos veces con la misma piedra.

- Tu y tu compasión podéis buscaros a otro para que te haga de hijo. Quítate de mi camino.

- Tendrás que pasar por encima de mí.

Seguramente el doctor no lo estaba diciendo en sentido literal, pero Edward estaba rabioso, había dicho cosas que no quería decir y sentía que ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Arremetió contra él. Pensó que Carlisle se apartaría en el último momento, pero no lo hizo. Sus hombros chocaron y Edward siguió avanzando, empujando a Carlisle. No pensaba del todo de forma racional.

- Edward, para. - Carlisle estaba totalmente bajo control, pero el tono de su voz era decidido. No se lo iba a poner fácil.

Edward comenzó a forcejear con él, y sintió que el instinto le empujaba a luchar. Lo reprimió a duras penas y se apartó de él, gruñendo, y trató de irse por otro camino. Pero Carlisle estaba preparado y le cerró el paso.

_¿Qué harían sus padres? ¿Le dejarían irse así?_ por alguna razón que no terminaba de entender aquellos pensamientos le hicieron mucho daño. Carlisle se preocupaba por él de corazón. Pensaba en él en términos de padre. Pero no era su padre y además se arrepentía de haberle convertido. Se preocupaba por él porque estaba en su naturaleza: Carlisle era compasivo. Pero ahí quedaba todo. Aquello hizo que tratara de irse con más ímpetu aun. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al tratar de darle una dentellada, pero se sorprendió más todavía cuando Carlisle le agarró de una forma extraña y se sentó, con él encima. Edward trató de leer su mente, pero el doctor le bloqueaba el paso. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Carlisle le golpeó en el culo con la mano abierta.

_¿Me...me está pegando_? pensó Edward con incredulidad. Rápidamente se zafó del agarre, pero apenas se había incorporado Carlisle le obligó a echarse de nuevo, y le dio varias palmadas seguidas. No dolía, pero sí era incómodo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Creo que está bastante claro. - acompañó la frase con cinco palmadas contundentes, bastante fuertes.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No soy un niño!

- Pues te estás comportando como uno.

Los azotes se sucedieron a ritmo constante y Edward estaba casi más sorprendido que indignado. Cada vez que intentaba moverse, Carlisle le pegaba con más fuerza. El vampiro tenía muchos más años que él, y más experiencia, así que sabía como inmovilizar a alguien e impedir que se moviera. El doctor le tenía bien sujeto, aunque Edward se dio cuenta de que trataba de no hacerle verdadero daño. De haber querido, podría haberle arrancado un brazo. Pero se limitaba a darle azotes como si fuera un niño, y era muy fácil sentirse un niño en aquél momento, y en aquella posición.

El doctor comenzó a regañarle mientras le castigaba.

- No puedes (azote) irte (azote) cuando te de la gana (azote).

- Sí puedo, y lo haré.

Por esa respuesta recibió varias palmadas seguidas. Empezaba a sentir un dolor sordo, pero principalmente se sentía incómodo y humillado.

- Somos una familia.

- No lo somos. Somos dos vampiros que ya tuvimos una familia. Ahora no tenemos nada.

- Me tienes a mí, aunque parece que lo estás olvidando.

Con cada golpe se escuchaba un ruido potente, como de un trueno. Era un alivio que estuvieran solos, ya no por no ser descubierto en tan embarazosa situación, sino porque cualquier persona allí presente se habría preguntado qué era ese sonido como de piedras chocando.

- No está bien que te vayas sin avisarme. Si llego a salir más tarde del hospital, ahora estarías lejos de mí, a kilómetros de distancia.

- Te dejé una carta

- Saliste corriendo.

Las palmadas comenzaron a ser más fuertes, y Edward comenzó a sentir dolor. Nunca había luchado contra un vampiro, pero Carlisle le había dicho que sólo un vampiro podía hacer daño a otro. Tenía que ser cierto, porque en los últimos quince años eran contadas las ocasiones en las que algo le había hecho sentir dolor, por mínimo que fuera. Aquello le hizo reflexionar sobre dónde acababa el humano y dónde empezaba el vampiro. Carlisle insistía en que en alguna parte había un alma humana. Edward lo dudaba, pero de ser así, igualmente para él estaban reservados los siete infiernos. Carlisle nunca había matado a nadie. Él no lo entendía.

Edward estaba decidido a permanecer en silencio, pero cuando Carlisle trató de bajarle los pantalones se horrorizó. Se los sujetó con fuerza. Aquello había ido demasiado lejos.

- He entendido tu punto. Una carta no fue la mejor manera. Ya puedes parar.

- Eso lo decidiré yo - recalcó la frase con una palmada, y le bajó el pantalón de un fuerte tirón. - Pero me agrada el cambio de actitud.

Edward se moría de vergüenza, pero además ahora comenzaba a dolerle de verdad. Empezó a moverse de forma involuntaria. Las nalgas le ardían, y sentía calor a pesar de que eso era imposible.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- No vuelvas a luchar conmigo. Resérvate para quienes intenten hacerte daño.

- ...

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- No te oigo.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Está bien, no volveré hacerlo, maldita sea.

Estaba decidido a no quejarse, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Quizá quieras intentarlo sin maldiciones y con buenas formas.

Edward no respondió, así que las palmadas se sucedieron durante un rato cada vez con más intensidad.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

El dolor fue intenso. No insoportable, pero sí intenso.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Edward... - musitó Carlisle, y su voz denotaba cansancio y reproche, como si dijera "ya está bien de tonterías". Como toda respuesta Edward se limitó a gruñir y el castigo prosiguió.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

- Ya basta - dijo Edward, pero en su voz no había insolencia, sino una petición sincera y casi involuntaria.

- No lucharás conmigo - le recordó Carlisle. Edward recordó que debía responderle con buenos modos.

- No, señor.

- Tampoco me refería a eso. Me basta con que no te muestres desafiante. Tú no eres así.

- Tú no sabes como soy. Crees que me parezco a ti, pero no es verdad. Le maté, Carlisle.

- ¿Es por eso por lo que estás tan enfadado? Lo estás haciendo bien. Es normal tener algún fallo.

- No estamos hablando de un error en una fórmula. He matado a una persona. He bebido su sangre. Y ni siquiera tenía sed, joder.

PLAS

- ¿Qué dije de los malos modos? Sé que te pasa algo más. ¿Por qué huías de mí?

Silencio.

- Edward...

Nada. Carlisle prosiguió con las palmadas, como si quisiera indicarle que seguirían así hasta que se decidiera a hablar.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Dolía demasiado. Edward se movía mucho, pero no lograba soltarse. Sin embargo, sus movimientos distrajeron a Carlisle. Su concentración flaqueó, y Edward pudo introducirse en su mente por fin.

_Tal vez él no me quiera como padre, pero es mi hijo. No puedo permitir que se vaya pensando que es un monstruo. Es mi hijo. Así lo siento, así lo sentí desde aquél momento en el que decidí convertirle. Tal vez no debí hacerlo. Tal vez era muy joven. Tal vez él tenga razón, y carecemos de alma, y lo único que he hecho es condenarle. Pero ¿como puede no tener alma? No puede ser. Me niego a creerlo. Pero esta vida es demasiado dura para él. Y él es demasiado duro consigo mismo. Tengo que hacerle ver no es monstruo. Es mi niño, mi hombrecito. Mi único hijo_

Edward entendió entonces que Carlisle no se arrepentía de su transformación porque él fuera una decepción como compañero, sino porque no soportaba verle sufrir. Captó otros pensamientos que el doctor no podía expresar en palabras. Captó un amor profundo, que le demostró que no le odiaba por lo que había hecho. De haber tenido aun la capacidad de hacerlo, Edward habría llorado. Como la muerte se había llevado sus lagrimas, gimió.

_¿Le habré hecho demasiado daño?_ pensó Carlisle, que se detuvo de inmediato.

- Lo siento - se disculpó Edward, con la voz aterciopelada más ronca de lo habitual. - Siento haber estado tan frío. Yo...

- ¿Qué, hijo? - le animó Carlisle, llamándole involuntarimente por aquél apelativo que Edward había rechazado antes. Aquello le hizo sentir aun más culpable.

- Te oí... te escuché pensar que lamentabas haberme convertido. Pensaba que...después de lo que había hecho...ya no querías tenerme a tu lado. Iba a irme, necesitaba pensar, pero al oír aquello me sentí rechazado...yo...

- Edward - dijo Carlisle, y le hizo incorporarse, colocándole la ropa con un movimiento veloz y casi imperceptible, debido a sus habilidades de vampiro. - no me arrepiento en absoluto de tenerte conmigo. Eres lo que da sentido a esta eterna existencia.

- Pero me impediste leer lo que pensabas y creí...creí...Estaba seguro de que no querías a un asesino lector de mentes contigo.

- No eres ningún asesino. Y, si te lo impedí, fue para no confundirte más. Pensé que necesitabas estar a solas con tus propios pensamientos. Además, no pasa nada si de vez en cuando quiero un poco de intimidad. No significa que me moleste tu don, Edward. Es parte de lo que eres.

Edward podía haber dicho tantas cosas...Había tanto que quería decir...Pero no le salían las palabras, así que se abrazó a Carlisle como hacía quince años que no se abraza a nadie. Sintió que era su padre, y que aquellos brazos estaba hechos para él. El médico le devolvió el abrazo, y ninguno los dos lo deshizo durante un rato. Permanecieron así como dos hermosas estatuas de piedra durante un rato, y luego Carlisle comenzó a frotarle la espalda con cariño.

_Quizás aun le duela_ oyó que pensaba. De haber tenido sangre, se había ruborizado, porque sabía a qué parte exacta de su anatomía se estaba refiriendo al preguntarse aquello. En realidad, seguramente como efecto de su curación vampírica, ya no le dolía, pero la sensación perduraba y se sentía realmente avergonzado. Carlisle tenía razón: un poco de intimidad a veces no venía mal. Sobretodo si evitaba escuchar cosas tan...embarazosas. Le oyó pensar que nunca más volvería a repetirlo, y se alegró para sus adentros.

Tras disfrutar unos segundos más de aquél abrazo que bien pudo duras horas, Edward decidió decir algo que sabía que haría muy feliz a Carlisle. Luchó contra las palabras, porque por aquél entonces se le daba muy mal expresar sus sentimientos. A veces sentía que sólo lo conseguía sentado frente al piano, pero no tenía ninguno allí.

- Te quiero, papá - logró decir, y percibió la emoción que sus palabras provocaron en Carlisle, a pesar de que éste estaba tratando de ocultarle lo que pensaba. Los pensamientos eran demasiado intensos para conseguirlo. Edward supo lo que iba a decirle antes de que se lo dijera, y supo algo más: que era totalmente cierto.

- Y yo a ti, hijo.


End file.
